


The Lax Shack (A Breton's Proposal)

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hannaxine, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamorous Characters, Summer Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Axel and Nadine share a moment of respite while Hannah is away on vacation. Relaxing together, the two have a brief conversation before Nadine makes an offer Axel can't refuse...All while enjoying a warm summer's day.





	The Lax Shack (A Breton's Proposal)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy) for her lovely OC, Nadine Rielle. 
> 
> It's nice to write a fic based around the OT3 OC trio. It's cute. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

Cherry Beach. New Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

A place where the summer days were bright, the winds were right, and the waves, though low as they were, remained pretty tight.

For Axel, it was quite the place.

A couple of months after a chance emotional meeting and the start of a new friendship, coming back to Cherry Beach took a bit of an effort on his part, evident by the small frown on his face. However, today fared a bit different for him. Axel decided to take a small break, not really caring about taking his feet near the edge of the waters and feeling the waves wash over them. He didn't care about taking the time to sunbathe under the once-cloudless skies. Although he would drop his moment of relaxation in order to help others, his attention wasn't even solely focused towards heroics.

For Axel, all he cared about today was preparing for a moment of respite, safe and secure in his trusty Lax Shack.

A large hammock, supported by a patch of the beach marked by two sturdy, tall trees, it was a patch spacious enough for him to prepare his handy-dandy oasis. It was an area where he could lie back, relax, and forget about the doldrums of his life. He thought about the warm summer days, a smile on his face as he reminisced the days Hannah cuddled up beside him.

He imagined her lilting giggles, part of a voice that sounded like an orchestra blessing Axel's ears. Unfortunately, while he received a heartwarming message from her during her vacation back home, Axel frowned as a moment with wasn't meant to be. For now.

Axel looked at Hannah's text with a sad smile...

* * *

_Enjoying being back home for a wee bit. I wish you were here with me, baby, but I made extra sure our Kitten doesn't make you lonely. If she comes, be sure to take care of her. Don't worry, I'll be back for you two later. Hope everything's grand in your life. I'm always here for you. I love you, Ax._

_\- Hannah Banana_

* * *

Axel smiled with a warm chuckle.

 _Love you too, sweetie_. _Be well...be safe.  
_

He was always open to new experiences and new relationships, always willing to roll with fate's punches. However, Axel never expected life to hand him a stunning - and stunningly beautiful - strike. And so as he relaxed in his hammock, he made good on Hannah's request. As he took care of her, Axel cuddled with his and Hannah's 'Kitten', resting beside his interdimensional girlfriend: the spell-weaving Breton beauty, Nadine Rielle.

Seeing Nadine's nose crinkle, however, a soft laugh escaped him, wondering if Nadine was averse to his interesting method of relaxation.

"What's wrong, hm?" He rubbed her cheek, cupping her chin as his voice soothed her like a salve. "Yuh can't relax?"

Nadine turned to Axel, a look of utter confusion on her face followed by a shake of the head, paired with a smirk. Despite all of her adventures in Tamriel, traveling to the future - and for her, another dimension _entirely -_ would have been pleasant for her. But as she experienced Axel's Lax Shack for the first time, she started to feel lazy, almost lethargic in a sense...

And from the frown forming on her face, it was obvious to Axel that she didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Um, not really, no," Nadine answered back. "Why's this weird bed rocking from side to side?"

"Bed?" Axel chuckled in slight disbelief. "It's a hammock. The 'Lax Shack'."

Trying not to laugh, Nadine cleared her throat. "I'm sorry? The...what?"

"The...the Lax Shack!"

As she heard it again, Nadine had to laugh. "What does that even _mean?!"_

"It's what I named this place." Axel waved to the two trees. "What? You don't have hammocks where you're..." He stopped, seeing Nadine tilt her head at him. "Right."

With a smile, Nadine repeatedly tapped Axel's cheek before frowning.

"Don't get me wrong, though, Axel. It's _quite_ the grand name for such a...simple place." A soft chuckle left her lips. "Although I don't know why you would take the time to relax, given your profession and what you do for a living."

Nadine looked up towards the sky, its blue hues like that of Hannah's eyes, as comforting as a meal with her family back home in Daggerfall. She then took a gaze at the waves near Cherry Beach, thinking of memories looking over the Iliac Bay. As she closed her eyes, she took in the sounds of the waters, familiar and soothing to her.

And as it soothed her spirit, she sighed. "Your world is filled with adventures and heroes and villains." Nadine smiled, lost in her somewhat pensive thoughts. "I would be quite ecstatic living the life you live."

Axel chuckled, his song-like Bajan accent creeping through his lips.

"Well, you're not wrong. It is! I'm always on the clock, but..." He paused. "I don't know. It's nice to just...spend some time for yourself, y'know?" He turned to Nadine, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, getting shot kinda changes your worldview."

He looked to Nadine as she frowned deeply, remembering some of his stories.

"By the way, I hope you promised Hannah not to try anything silly like 'jumping in front of a bullet' _ever_ again." She softly thumped his chest.

"I won't..."

"Promise me! I won't be there to burn it to ashes, baby."

"I won't. I promise." Calming Nadine down with an arm rub, Axel's voice grew softer. "But don't you relax? I mean...there's gotta be something you do to relieve some stress."

Nadine mused to herself, a faint blush creeping across her face while she did. _Oh, y_ _ou don't know the half of it._ She smirked, stroking Axel's chest with her fingertips.

"Well, relaxing like this isn't a common occurrence for me," she said. "If I'll be brutally honest with you, Axel..."

"When have you not? You make it pretty clear some nights," Axel teased as Nadine giggled. "Especially when you moan--"

"Shh." With a cheeky grin, Nadine placed her finger over his lips before rubbing his chest, hearing his heartbeat, steady and constant. "We're two different souls in the same profession. You love to relax. I do too, but relaxing like this doesn't feel comforting to me."

Axel frowned. "We can do something...different, if you want."

 _Dammit, Nadine_...

"Oh, it's not you, baby. Believe me!" Nadine rubbed Axel's cheek. "It's just that there are so many things to see and do and learn in your world. There are so many memories to make. So many mysteries regarding you and Hannah and your abilities..." She paused, chuckling softly to herself. "I wouldn't sleep trying to solve them all with the rest of your friends!"

 _Don't I know it?_ Axel formed a soft smile across his lips before he spoke.

"There's _always_ a time and a place, Nadine," he said. "Everything in moderation including moderation, y'know. Think about how I feel!"

Nadine crinkled her nose, looking down at him with a furrowed brow. Seeing her silent response, Axel raised his hand to prevent ignoring her feelings.

"N-not like that," he mumbled, rubbing her cheek. "I know you're an adventurous girl. Trust me. I haven't heard the end of it from Hannah..."

"Were those stories impious, by any chance? Lewd? _Naughty?"_ Nadine formed a teasing smirk, seeing Axel respond with a funny face. She giggled, shaking her head. "I'm just kidding. A little bit."

Axel chuckled, narrowing his stare with a suspicious grin on his face. "Okay. But seriously, Kitten, I..."

He paused, prompting Nadine to rub his chest.

"Is something wrong, baby?" she said with a worried frown.

Axel looked up at Nadine, taking in her beauty as he kissed her forehead, earning him a blushing smile from the exquisite Breton.

"No, no. It's just that...knowing that you went from a character Hannah told me about in stories to actually being here? With us? Cuddling with me, looking as cute as you do?" He watched Nadine's blush intensify as she played with her braid a bit. "If you're real, Tamriel's real. And if Tamriel's real, dragons and medieval mysteries and magic..."

"Magicka," Nadine clarified with a knowing smile, cute and curious. "But go _on._ I'm listening..."

"Magicka, my bad. And all the _other_ wild shit? All of that's real! Like, your world's amazing! I only wish we could...switch places."

As Axel emphasized his last sentence by crossing his fingers, Nadine smiled before suddenly getting an idea. It was an idea that was quite an exciting one, even for a woman filled with exciting ideas. Her mind was filled with questions.

 _What would Adrienne think? Would it be chilly for them? What could I show Hannah? What could I show Axel?_

Nadine finally settled on it as she chuckled impishly. "So from what I'm hearing, you would like a... _shift_ to get away from it all. Is that right? _"_

Safe to say that for Axel, he had no idea about the proposal Nadine was about to make. But judging by her rather devious grin, Axel slowly started to get the picture. "Yeah, a little bit! Wait." With eyes wide, he turned to Nadine. "Kitten? You're not _seriously_ thinking..."

Nadine smiled and nodded, kissing Axel as she rested on top of him. "Think about it! You and Hannah can see Tamriel. It's great! We have everything we need: the way to do it, the means to travel back, and the possibility of an opportunity of a lifetime by way of simply staring at that precious, adorable face."

Axel looked off to the side before looking back at Nadine. "Gabe's face?"

Nadine nodded. "Gabe's face. Your face, too, but yes. Gabe's face."

"Kitten?" Axel held Nadine's hips.

Nadine smiled, playing with Axel's hair. "Yes, Baby? What is it?"

Despite Axel's hesitant pondering, he knew she was right. He still had responsibilities as an Anomaly, a hero, and a human being. Although his studies were over, his adult life was starting to develop. An interdimensional vacation wasn't simple or easy. However, glancing into Nadine's eyes, brimming with hope, he weighed the pros and cons in his head, unable to ignore a proposal from an otherworldly beauty so easily.

Besides, with Hannah by his side, what could possibly go wrong?

 _Well, maybe for a couple of hours,_ Axel thought to himself before he smiled. _Hannah might love it.  
_

_Silence._

The waves of Cherry Beach rushed, ebbed, and flowed in the distance as the couple felt a cool breeze.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked Nadine.

Nadine nodded. "As sure as you are handsome."

"Flattery will get you somewhere with me, Rielle, but I'm serious. Are you sure your friends and family will be happy to see Hannah and me?" Nadine nodded before Axel sighed. "Well...I guess I gotta tell Hannah the good news when she gets back."

"Yay!"

A vibrant smile curled across Nadine's lips as she couldn't contain her excitement. She cupped Axel's cheeks, her raven locks shielding their faces from onlookers. With a kiss, she sealed the deal as she stared into his eyes. "You are going to love it in Tamriel. That, I can promise you."

"Oh, yeah?" Axel smiled, gazing up at the lovely Breton's hazel eyes.

Nadine nodded. "Almost as much as you're going to love this _very_ moment..."

However, her promise was short-lived. As the two started to embrace and lock lips, the hammock started to give way, its strings suddenly falling off of the trees' trunks. With a thud, Axel and Nadine made surprised sounds as the former's ass was smacked against the sands. Almost butting heads, the couple laughed, rubbing their foreheads.

"I think your 'Lax Shack' is in need of some _dire_ repairs," Nadine said, laughing as Axel booped her nose. "Ow! Heeeey!"

"Not a word of this incident to Hannah," Axel whispered. “And it will. But it’s not my fault.”

"I swear." A cheeky grin formed on Nadine's face. "And _really?_ Could’ve sworn your big arse did it."

"My big ass?"

"Mhmm!"

"Cheese on bread! Why you lyin', huh?” Axel laughed. “We all know who's got the bigger booty..."

He winked, tilting his head to the side. Leaning forward, a coy smile of invitation preceded Nadine's next statement, rubbing her finger under Axel’s chin.

"Oh? Is that right?" Nadine chuckled. "Prove it."

Responding in kind, Axel connected noses with Nadine, causing a blush to creep on her face. "That's right. And I will prove it. Tonight..."

“You’re on, Price,” Nadine whispered, rubbing Axel's bottom lip with her thumb.

The proposal was made.

The deal was struck.

All that's left for Axel and Nadine to do was to wait for Hannah's response.

But for now, alone in Cherry Beach, the pair decided to spend the afternoon like usual - being a couple of flirtatious, young dorks, loving each other's company under the sun.


End file.
